


Ephemeral

by southview



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southview/pseuds/southview
Summary: Ephemeral(adj.) lasting for a very short time.A compilation of seven random AU Sakumiya ficlets based onthis.





	Ephemeral

_#1: Stay (Time Travel AU)_  
  
Everything seems to be surreal for Sho. The scent of Nino’s shampoo, Nino’s soft hair and traces of Nino’s moles. It feels  _too_  real. Life is cruel, Sho thought. He lost Ninomiya Kazunari ten years ago and here he appears again when Sho is trying to forget about him. The moment their eyes met, Sho was sure that it was Nino. And, he was right, it is indeed his lover. But this Nino is from another parallel universe. He looks young but older and more mature than his Nino. There is not much change, Sho admits it. Probably he is 5 years older than his Nino.   
  
They both met when Sho was on his way home. It took them quite of time to talk. They only stared at each other’s eyes, not believing what they see. In the end, Sho managed to ask Nino to go to his apartment so they can chat. Sho never expect that his dream comes true. He sent a letter to the past Nino, to prevent him from dying. It was the only thing that he could do. He couldn’t go back to the past nor revive his Nino back to life. Nino explained that he got the letter and survived. Sho feels happy after finding out that Nino is still alive in the end, in another world. They create a new parallel universe. The real reason why Nino went to the other parallel universe was unknown (as Nino said, it was  _classified_ ) but one of them was because of Sho’s last sentence in the letter. He wanted to see Nino again, for the last time. Hence, Nino grants his wish.   
  
Both of them ends up in the bed, hugging each other closely. They don’t remember how or why but it feels right. Sho pulls him close in an embrace and Nino doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Sho’s back. It’s been awhile since Sho caresses Nino’s tiny body. He misses Nino. His smile, his voice, his eyes. Everything. Even if it is just a dream, Sho feels glad to see someone he loves the most again. His Nino and this Nino are different but yet similar. In this moment, he doesn’t care. Every touches are precious for him. How long did he wait for this moment to happen in his life? Ten years after his Nino’s death, Sho has never felt this happy before.   
  
Sho strokes the younger man’s cheek and whispers, “Stay.”   
  
“Sho, you know I can’t stay here. I’m not from your universe. I’ll ruin the future, the past and—”   
  
“Please, just for a day. No, at least… at least an hour! I know it won’t hurt,” Sho says, “I miss _you_.”   
  
Nino can see in Sho’s eyes. How much the older man misses him and how much he loves Ninomiya Kazunari. If he didn’t receive the letter from this Sho, will  _his_  Sho be like this in the future? His eyes are different from his Sho. Those eyes are dead and tired while his Sho’s are lively and full of happiness. It is as if he is dying, probably has no reason to live. This Sho has to live his life without his other half and he endures it. Nino can’t imagine to have that kind of life. The fact that he is still alive amuses Nino the most.   
  
“Two hours. I can only stay here for two hours,” Nino offers.   
  
Sho smiles afterwards and murmurs. “Then, stay for two hours with me.”   
  
“I’m sorry for leaving you. Ten years ago, I didn’t have the chance to tell you about my feelings. Our feelings had always been mutual, you deserve to know that.”   
  
Sho widen his eyes. Nino says it as if he is  _his_  Nino. As if  _his_  Nino says it to him, apologizing for leaving him. The room is filled with the older man’s sobs. Nino wipes the tears away from his eyes and presses his lips gently against Sho’s. To his surprise, the older man kisses him back and cups Nino’s cheeks. Sho deepens the kiss, causing the younger man to moan. Nino can’t describe his feelings. The mixture of excitement and nervousness. He can feel it—Sho’s strong emotion and affection. The more Sho takes in control, the more Nino feels it. After a few minutes, Nino broke the kiss.   
  
“Sho, I love you… _always_.”   
  
The older man bite his lips and chuckles bitterly. “I know. It hurts.”   
  
Nino tries to smile and looks at Sho dearly. The reality hurts even more. He doesn’t have the guts to tell him but Nino knows that sooner or later, he has to say it. He mutters with his hoarse voice.   
  
“Please forget about me once I leave. I don’t exist in this world.”   
  
Sho holds him close as if he doesn’t want to let go, sobs until he can’t breathe. Nino closes his eyes and caresses Sho’s hair softly. They keep on exploring each other’s body, kissing until they feel numb. To them, two hours is long enough. To Sho, this is heaven. 


End file.
